Transformers Code Red
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: A new era has begun on planet Cybertron. A whole new generation of autobots and decepticons have been created. Not to mention a robot who can't remember anything has arrived on Earth and ventures to the metal planet. Will these all new autobots be able to finish the fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Code Red Chapter 1- A New Generation**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Transformers._

_TRANSFORMERS PRIME UNIVERSE_

It has been 150 years since life was restored on Cybertron, and the autobot and decepticon war still hasn't ended. After Optimus Prime sacrificed himself, he was resurrected by Primus. Several new autobots and decepticons had been creating since that day. A few of those autobots were Flare Prime, the son of Optimus Prime, and Beetron, the son of Bumblebee. One of the decepticons that was created was Megatronus, the son of Megatron. But I'm not here to talk about that in this chapter. I'm here to talk about another robot. A robot who can't remember anything that crashes down on Earth. So please, read on!

_BACK ON EARTH_

A family quietly sat down for Thanksgiving dinner. Suddenly, a huge explosion went off outside. "The hell was that?" asked one of the men.  
Another man turned to his wife and said "Honey, get my rifle."  
An elderly man stood up and said "I'm coming too!"  
"Uh... Grandpa, you don't have a weapon..."  
"MY CANE IS MY WEAPON!"  
"Do you even have experience in fighting?"  
"Of course! I was in the military!"  
"Oh really? How long ago?"  
"Seventy-two years ago!"  
"Uh... How old are you again?"  
"Ninety-five!"  
"Well, no offense Gramps, but that was a long time ago. I don't think you should be fight-" he was interrupted when the geezer grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall.  
"IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU, SONNY!?"  
"Ugh... Alright, you can come along. What's the worst that could happen?"

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

"Alright, the explosion went off somewhere around here..."  
"Is that it over there sonny boy?"  
"Huh?" He looked at where the old man was pointing and gasped. What he saw was something that supposedly left the Earth years ago: a Cybertronian. This one seemed to have been deactivated.  
The two men hid behind a rock. "I believe it's one of dem thingamajigs," said the elderly man.  
"Transformer Grandpa, not thingamajig, transformer. And I think I recognize that one. That's one of the evil ones, Shockwave. It looks almost exactly like him."  
"But I thought Stingray was purple, not blue..."  
"Shockwave, not Stingray, SHOCKWAVE! I don't care why he's back, or why he's not active, I'm taking that son of a gun (no pun intended) out before he can hurt anyone." The man took out his rifle and pointed it at the 'Cybertronian'.  
"Gimme that!" said the old man as he snatched the rifle from his grandson's hands. "I'll show you how we did it back in the war!" He pointed it at the transformer's head.  
"Oh really? Well, do you have any old war stories you can tell me about you using a gun?"  
"Yup! Have I ever told you about the time I didn't miss that one enemy soldier?"  
"...God help us all." The old man took the shot and hit the robot in the head. However, when it hit the robot, it didn't seem to do any damage at all. In, fact the bullet seemed to bounce off of it's head and hit his grandson in the foot. The younger man screamed in pain.  
"What? How did I miss?" yelled the grandfather, completely unaware that he just shot his grandson's foot. "How did I screw this up?"  
"ARE YOU BLIND AND DEAF!? THERES A BULLET IN MY FOOT!"  
"Oh quit your complaining, you sissy."  
"...I WAS SHOT IN THE FREAKING FOOT! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO COMPLAIN NOW!"  
"Hmph. You think thats bad? Then let me show you something!" He pulled up his right pant leg, revealing that he didn't have a foot, just a peg-leg. "DO YOU SEE THAT, SONNY!? I GOT THAT IN THE WAR!"  
"Holy crap! Did you get shot in the leg so many times that it fell off!?"  
"No, I got shot once in the foot and had to get it amputated! Thats how bad our healthcare was! Let me show you dumb whippersnapper how we did this in my day." He walked up to the transformer... And started hitting it on the head with his cane. "Yeah that's right, you little bitch! Put up your dukes! I'll tear you apart piece by piece!" Suddenly, the 'Cybertronian's' robotic eye turned on. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" yelled the old man as if he was Dr. Frankenstein. He got out of the way when the robot got up.  
"Where am I? Who am I?" Then, all he could see was some kind of flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

It was in his perspective. There was some kind of alien creature about his size, talking to him. "You need to go to planet Cybertron, Epsilon!" it said. "If you ever want to win this war you have to go there! On that planet you'll find many more heroic robots like you! Go there and gather an army! Look out behind you!"  
He was then shot in the back by another robot. Then, his vision went dark.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The robot snapped back to reality. 'Epsilon,' he thought. 'That must be my name. But, exactly what is Cybertron?' He turned to the younger man. "Hey, what planet is this?"  
"Well, uh, I, uh, why do you want to..." the young man stuttered.  
"You're on Earth!" yelled the old man.  
"Grandpa, why the hell would you tell him that!?"  
"Because you wouldn't, sissy!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
'Earth, huh?' thought Epsilon. 'So this isn't that Cybertron place after all. Oh well. Time for teleportation!' Suddenly, he disappeared.  
"Did... did you just see that!?" He looked over to his grandfather, who had his right hand on his heart, a smile on his face, and was singing 'Amazing Grace'. The man sighed. "Grandpa we're going home."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, two reasons. One, I have a bullet in my foot and two, I think you have lost your sanity."  
"No I haven't! I'm totally fine!" The geezer turned to his left. "Right Bob?"  
"...Grandpa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're talking to a scarecrow."  
"...You're not a scared toe, right Bob?"  
"I hate my life."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Code Red Chapter 2- Shockwave's Look Alike**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Transformers._

It was just another ordinary day on Cybertron. Most of the autobots were patrolling the area to lookout for any incoming decepticon attacks. One particular Autobot, known as Hound (Remember him from G1?) was searching the area around the main autobot base. Suddenly, Hound saw a huge flash of light off in the distance. The autobot then ran off to investigate. He stopped when he saw what he believed to be a certain decepticon he hated a lot fiddling with some sort of contraption attached to his wrist (or at least where the wrist would be if they were humans). 'Shockwave...' thought Hound. He turned invisible so he wouldn't be noticed and slowly and silently moved towards him.  
Epsilon looked in the direction of Hound. He would have smiled, but he didn't have a mouth. "Hello invisible guy," he said. "Is this planet Cybertron?"  
"Hmph. Yeah. How the hell did you know where I was?"  
"I don't know why, but I can detect the energy of any other robotic lifeforms."  
"Whatever. Doesn't matter. You're going to pay with your life for all the crimes you've committed Shockwave!"  
"Huh? I think you're confused. My name is Epsilon, not Stingray."  
"Don't play dumb! Who the hell do you think you're fooling!? A new blue paint job and a retarded personality isn't gonna trick me! You're supposed to be smarter than that!"  
"Whatever. If you're gonna be an asshole I'll just ask someone else for help." Epsilon turned around and began to walk away.  
"THE HELL!?" Hound turned visible again. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!? WELL YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN! EAT THIS ROCKET YOU BASTARD!"  
Epsilon turned around. "Look I'm not trying to upset you or anything I'm just... OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER!? IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Before he could say anything else, the autobot shot the giant rocket attached to his shoulder at him. "That looks fun!" Right before the missile was about to hit him, Epsilon jumped up, landed on it, and began to ride it like a surfboard. "COWABUNGA!" He somehow managed to turn the rocket around, and was now heading straight for Hound. "I'd duck if I were you!" The autobot did as he was told and the rocket flew past him above him. "This is the coolest thing ever!" yelled Epsilon as he flew off into the distance.  
Hound got up and said "What the hell just happened? It doesn't matter right now. I've gotta warn the others that Shockwaves here!" He transformed, began to drive off, but stopped when he remembered something important. "Oh crap... HE'S HEADING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE AUTOBOT BASE!"  
Epsilon was still surfing on the rocket. "Goddamn it. This is starting to get boring." Then, he spotted a building up ahead. "Oh no. This things going so fast now that I can't turn it around again! I'm gonna crash!"

_MEANWHILE_

The Cybertronians that currently were in the base were Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Knockout, and Elita One (Also from G1). Everyone was silent, until Knockout spoke up. "So... Does anyone remember all the good times we had back on Earth?"  
"Oh yeah," said Bumblebee.  
"Totally," said Arcee.  
"I died on that planet," said Optimus.  
"...Way to kill the mood Optimus," said Knockout.  
"What's Earth?" asked Elita One.  
Suddenly everyone heard a noise. It started out quiet, but it quickly grew louder. "The hell is that?" asked Arcee.  
"I believe that is screaming," said Bumblebee.  
Suddenly, one of the wall blew up, and Epsilon flew threw it. He crashed into the wall on the opposite side. He got up, saw the damage he had caused, and said "Oh god. That's coming out of my wallet."  
Bumblebee, Arcee, Knockout, and Elita One surrounded him and pointed their weapons at him. "Shockwave," said Bumblebee.  
"I'll admit," said Elita One. "You've got a lot of mechanical guts to come attack us all on your own."  
"There everyone goes again," said Epsilon. He held his arms out and they transformed into chain-guns. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you? I'm Epsilon! Not Stingray!"  
"You're the decepticon's lead scientist, aren't you?" asked Knockout. "Why the hell would you think you could fool us with a lousy blue paint job and an idiotic attitude?"  
Optimus Prime walked up to them and said "Stand down."  
Everyone turned to him. "But... Optimus..." Bumblebee began.  
"I said stand down. That's an order." The autobots put away their weapons and got out of the Prime's way. Epsilon, however, stood still with his weapons out. Optimus walked up to him. "You look exactly like Shockwave, yet I can tell you're not."  
"What!? How can you tell!?"  
"Look at the spot where Shockwave's decepticon symbol usually is. It's not there." Everyone looked and saw no decepticon symbol. Instead, they saw the fifth greek letter, epsilon. "What is your name, young Cybertronian? And why did you come here?"  
"Uh, my name's Epsilon, and I don't think I'm a Cybertronian. To be honest I don't remember anything except my name and the fact that I was supposed to travel to a place called Cybertron and gather an army to fight some kind of threat to the universe. I think I was supposed to do that first, but I ended up crash-landing on a planet called Ee-arth."  
"Does... does he mean Earth?" Arcee asked.  
"I see," said Optimus. "You can put away your weapons now." Epsilon stood still for a couple moments, and then decided it was ok to put them away. "There. Now, this threat to the universe, do you have any idea what it is?"  
"No. As I said before, I can hardly remember anything."  
"Oh well. What is your alliance? Good or evil?"  
"Uh... Good I guess..."  
"Very well. You can join us. When this threat to the universe rises, and if you really are what you say you are, I promise we will help you."  
"R-really? You'll really help me?"  
"Yes. We will do whatever we can to protect the innocents of this universe. You have my word on that." Then, the Prime turned around and said "How much do you remember about fighting?"  
"Not much."  
"Then you will join the other young Cybertronians in combat school. There, you will learn all the basics of fighting again. Oh, and Epsilon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Welcome to the autobots."

**Thanks for reading! Remember to comment on what you thought about my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Code Red Chapter 3- First Day of Combat School**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Transformers._

_Author's Note- For those who don't know, and spoiler alert, at the end of Predicons Rising, Megatron said that the Decepticons were now disbanded. However, before Unicron and him were separated, the rival of Primus left a small sample of his blood, dark energon, in Megatron's body, so Megatron soon turned evil again. And yes, Megatronus is named after the first decepticon. Also, Megatronus, Flare, and Beetron were all born from their parents transferring their energy to a protoform._

Beetron and Flare were driving to combat school (Because when you're a Cybertronian, you're always old enough to drive). "I'm just saying, man," said Beetron. "As soon as our fathers left Earth, the humans finally invented something that could be of some use to us."  
"And what would that be?" asked Flare as they drove up to the building and transformed back into their robot forms.  
"The best possible thing ever! I'm talking about the next gen gaming systems."  
"Dude, for the last time, why do you even care about those?" They walked though the front doors. "Those are only for things the size of a human. We're way to big to even hold one of the controllers."  
"Eh, whatever."  
Flare started looking around the area. He immediately noticed a large green Cybertronian. "Hey, Destructo!"  
The robot looked at the son of Optimus Prime. "Hey Flare," replied Destructo. "What's up?"  
"Well, Beetrons complaining about the fact that we will probably never get to use any of the next gen consoles that were made on Earth."  
"Again? Man, you need to get over that."  
"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" screamed Beetron.  
The teacher walked into the room. He looked at the students to make sure everyone was there. "Hmph," he said. "Alright class, before we begin todays training exercises, I would like to introduce a new student that has enrolled yesterday. He should be arriving any minute now..."  
Epsilon quickly rushed through the front doors. "I'm here!" he said. "Sorry I'm late!" The whole class looked at him.  
"Ah, there he is now. Class, this is-"  
"IT'S SHOCKWAVE!" yelled Flare as he jumped from where he was to Epsilon. He quickly pinned him to the ground with a gun pointed at his head. The rest of the students just pointed their weapons at him. "Whats your business for being here, Shockwave?"  
"Uh..." began Epsilon. "Is this like some kind of running gag? Because this has to be the 10th time this has happened since yesterday."  
The teacher face-palmed himself and said "His name is Epsilon."  
"Huh?" said Flare. "Really?" He looked at where Shockwave's decepticon symbol usually was, but instead of finding that symbol, he saw the greek letter for Epsilon. "Oh my god!" Flare quickly jumped away from him while the rest of the class put there weapons away. "I am so sorry!"  
"Don't be," said Epsilon. "It's not like you're the first one to do that."  
"Alright, class," said the teacher. "Please follow me to the training area." He began to walk down a hall and the rest of the class followed.  
"So..." said Flare talking to Epsilon. "...Who exactly are you? And why do you look so much like Shockwave?"  
"To cut a long story short, I can't remember a thing. All that I can remember is that I'm supposed to go to a planet called Cybertron and gather an army to fight a new threat. Unfortunately, when I first regained consciousness, I realized I had crash-landed into a planet called Earth. I then used my teleportation skills to get to this planet as quickly as possible. I also keep having flashbacks that give me clues to my past."  
"Wait a minute," said Beetron. "You went to Earth?... What were the next gen consoles like?"  
"ENOUGH OF THAT!" yelled Flare and Destructo.  
They kept on walking. They soon had to pass by statues of the thirteen primes. Epsilon didn't show any sign of interest, until they passed by a statue of Solace Prime. He looked at it with curiosity. "Hmm... Why does she look so familiar?" Suddenly everything went white for him. He realized he was having yet another flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

Epsilon tried to look around the room, but he wasn't able to move at all. From his perspective however, he saw some schematics for some kind of gun on the wall, and the same transformer from the statue hitting a piece of metal with a giant hammer. Then, everything went white again.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Epsilon?" asked Flare. "Epsilon? Hello? Is anyone in there?" Everyone was confused when they saw that Epsilon was just staring off into space.  
"W-what?" Epsilon asked. "What was that?"  
"What was what?" asked Destructo.  
"I think I just had another memory flash."  
"Really?" asked Beetron. "What did you see?"  
"I don't exactly know what was going on, but I saw that lady from the statue hitting a piece of metal with a hammer, and behind her I saw some blueprints for a gun... The hell does that mean? Who is she?"  
"That 'lady', is one of the first thirteen Primes. Her name was Solace Prime. She was a brilliant Prime who built many weapons for the others. A few of those weapons were the Star Saber and the Requiem Blaster. The Star Saber is used by my dad, but the Requiem Blaster hasn't been found yet. However, I'm not sure why a guy like you would be seeing things like that."  
'Solace Prime,' thought Epsilon. 'Thirteen Primes. Requiem Blaster. Star Saber. Why do those names sound so familiar?'

_FOUR MINUTES LATER_

The group of autobots finally made got to the training site. The teacher then said "Alright, young autobots," he said. "Today we will be doing laser tag to train. Each of you will be on teams of four and I'll let you choose who you want on your teams. Each shot at an enemy is worth 5 points. Each headshot is worth 10 points. Counts of friendly fire will take off 15 points of your score. You will be given a laser gun, one that shoots the light kind of laser, not energy. You will also be given 7 minutes to gather your team and find a place to hide." He began handing out the laser guns.  
Flare looked around. He already knew Beetron and Destructo would be on his team, after all, they were his best friends, but that was only three people. 'I need a fourth team member,' he thought. 'But who else do I know? Oh, I know!"  
When the teacher finished handing out the lasers, he said "Start now!"  
Flare immediately called out "Beetron, Destructo, Epsilon, you guys are on my team!"  
The three other autobots immediately turned towards him. "You want Epsilon on our team?" asked Beetron. "Why?"  
"I want to test his fighting power. Maybe it isn't that bad. What do ya say, Epsilon?"  
"I say let's do the freaking thing!"  
Soon they ran off and found a hiding spot. "Ok guys, we can do this. We can win!"  
"Ok, but if we come in last place, we're going with plan B."  
Everyone looked at Epsilon. "And what would plan B be?"  
Epsilon's arms suddenly transformed into rocket launchers. "Plan B is blow this place to kingdom-come!"  
"What the... NO!" everyone yelled.  
"Oh c'mon! Just let me set off a few little explosions if we lose!"  
"No Epsilon, you're not gonna blow anything owned by the Autobots up."  
"Fine. IT'S YOU'RE LOSS!" The rocket launchers turned back into his arms. "So, when do we start this contest?"  
Everyone looked at him with confusion. Just a minute ago, he was acting like a friendly, idiotic child, then he was acting like a psychopath, and now he was back to his normal happy-go-lucky self. What the hell is up with this guy?  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE," yelled the teacher. "THE FIRST ROUND HAS NOW BEGUN!"  
"Ok, so what's the plan? Please let it if something to do with my teleportation device!"  
"Let me think- wait, you can teleport?"  
"HELLS YEAH I CAN!" Suddenly, another team surrounded them.  
"...Scrap!" Flare, Beetron, and Destructo said.  
"MOTHER F**ker!"  
"Great job giving away our position, retard!" The other group pointed their guns at them. "Get us out of here quickly!"  
"Uh... How!"  
"Oh for the love of Primus, TELEPORT BEFORE WE TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"The hell are the talking about?" asked one of the enemies.  
"I have no idea..." said another. "But whatever it is, it's amusing. Let's keep watching them."  
Epsilon began to count down. "3, 2, 1, teleport now!" In a flash of light, all four of them disappeared.  
"...See, this is why we won't make you leader," said enemy #1. "We had them right in front of us and you let them get away."  
Enemy #2 looked angry. "Yeah, well at least I didn't-"  
"Wait! Do you hear that?"  
"Uh... What do you hear?"  
"The sound of you being an idiot."  
"...I hate you."  
"I hate you too."

Far away from that location, a huge flash of light appeared. Once it died down, it revealed that it was caused by our four heroes. All four of them quickly split up, taking off in different directions. Epsilon, Flare and Beetron took out enemies using stealth. Destructo... Well, because of his size, he was pretty damn slow, so he got shot many times and hardly shot anybody else. So... Destructo didn't do so well.

_LATER_

The match had finally ended. All of the teams went back to the place where they started to see their final score. Flare got 55 points, Beetron got 45, Destructo got 15, and Epsilon... got 110. Destructo just stared at the score board in awe. "What. The. Scrap!?" he said angrily. "How did a guy with no memories get a higher score then us!?"  
If Epsilon had a mouth he would have smirked. "You are a walking arsenal. I am an assassin. I had stealth on my side. I was able to take out all my enemies from the sky. Enough said."  
"Whatever," said Flare. "You're pretty good for rookie. You sure you don't remember anything about fighting?"  
"Nope! I guess my combat skills are just natural."  
"Impressive. And from what you just said, you can transform into a jet?"  
"...I guess you could say that..."  
"Great. Then how would you like to be a permanent member of our team?"  
"WHAT?!" everyone else asked.  
"You heard me."  
"Uh..." Destructo began. "Flare, are you sure thats a good idea? I mean, I know he's a good fighter but we don't know anything about this guy's past! For all we know he could be an amnesiac decepticon!"  
"Listen Destructo. If I remember correctly it was you who told me every autobot team needs a flier. Besides, he seems like a nice kid, and I trust him."  
"Yay! I'll join!" Epsilon said happily. "Now let's go start a fight!"  
"...No."  
"Ok!"  
"Are you sure you don't know anything about the next gen consoles?" asked Beetron.  
"The what?"  
"...Never mind."  
'This guy is clearly a psycho,' thought Destructo. 'It's like he's some kind of doomsday device given emotions.'

_MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET_

Both Megatron and Megatonus sat in their thrones with bored expressions on their faces. Suddenly, a decepticon by the name of Darkharbor rushed to them and said "Lord Megatron! Prince Megatronus! You must see this! Shockwave and Stormfleet have finished the device!"  
Megatron looked at his minion with interest. "About time. Take us to them."  
"Yes my lords! Please follow me!" The two decepticons got up and followed Darkharbor to a strange room where Stormfleet, a former autobot turned into a decepticon, and Shockwave, the Decepticon's lead scientist, stood. Stormfleet looked at him and said "It is ready, my lord."  
"Hmph. About time," said Megatron.  
"What is that, Father?" asked Megatronus, pointing to the strange machine behind them.  
"You'll understand what it is when you see it in action. I command you to turn it on, Shockwave!"  
Shockwave nodded and flipped a switch on the wall. Electricity surrounded the gizmo, and in a flash of light another Cybertronian appeared on top of it. "Sucess."  
"Who in the name of Unicron is that?" asked Megatronus.  
"An old minion we lost long ago," Megatron replied. The decepticon looked at it's leader with confusion. "Finally! After all these years, you're back! Welcome back to this universe, Soundwave!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
